Virgil Vox
| aliases = Trance Gemini | series = Andromeda | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = Avatar | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = CY 10092 | 1st appearance = "The Weight (Part 1)" | final appearance = "The Heart of the Journey (Part 2)" | actor = Jim Byrnes }} Virgil Vox is a fictional character and a Celestial Avatar featured on the science fiction television series Andromeda. Although presented as a female, the role of Virgil Vox was played by actor Jim Byrnes. She first appeared in the season five episode, "The Weight (Part 1)". The character made seven appearances in the series in total, her last appearance being the series finale, "The Heart of the Journey (Part 2)" Biography Virgil Vox was a Celestial Avatar that has sided with the Spirit of the Abyss. She appeared to give Trance Gemini advice at one point while she had amnesia and acted as a mysterious radio host in the Seefra System. As her radio personality, Virgil guided Beka Valentine to the Methus Plate and explained to her the history of the Seefra system. In doing so she appeared to be an ally of the Andromeda and her crew, but her true motives were to manipulate them. When the Andromeda crew went into Methus-2 to fix the sun and its breaking system, Virgil appeared to Trance again and argued with Trance about the Lambent Kith Nebula's plan to destroy the Known Worlds to supposedly destroy the Abyss. When Trance refused to listen to her, she trapped Trance in the core chamber and took her place on Andromeda. However, an encounter with Virgil where she tried to lure Beka into a trap and her different mannerisims from Trance caused the crew to realize the truth which they kept secret from her. When General Burma, another Agent of the Abyss took over Andromeda after taking Harper captive, Virgil merely watched Burma's confrontation with Beka with amusment and was shocked when Dylan and Rhade returned with the real Trance who they had rescued from Methus-2 before it was destroyed. Virgil had intended for Trance to be destroyed by the Vedran Sun when it consumed Methus-2. After Dylan and Beka killed Burma, Trance and Virgil battled each other. Trance, empowered by the presence of her sun, defeated Virgil this time and she tesseracted away. Virgil returned again posing as Trance during the Battle of Tarazed and had Dylan take Andromeda back to Seefra. As Dylan came up with the plan to destroy the Abyss, the real Trance arrived and commanded Dylan to kill Virgil. As the two looked alike, Dylan had a hard time choosing which one to shoot, but after seeing that the real Trance was crying and knowing that the Abyss had no emotions, Dylan shot Virgil. Virgil took on the voice of her radio personality, revealing her identity to the crew and taunted them before Dylan shot Virgil again, killing her. Virgil then disappated into smoke. Andromeda Wiki Notes & Trivia Appearances * Virgil Vox appearances See also External links * References ---- Category:Aliens Category:CY 10092/Character deaths